


yeah i think i just died (and went to heaven)

by dvntldr



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: After Danganronpa 2’s Events, Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Let them be, M/M, Multi, Nanami Chiaki Lives, Suffering Komaeda Nagito, nagito hajime and chiaki r all vibing together okay, they deserve happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:52:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28670283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dvntldr/pseuds/dvntldr
Summary: nagito has a nightmare.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito/Nanami Chiaki, Hinata Hajime/Nanami Chiaki, Komaeda Nagito/Nanami Chiaki
Comments: 7
Kudos: 107





	yeah i think i just died (and went to heaven)

The first thing Hajime notices when he wakes up is Chiaki’s warm body, curled up on her side and nestled tight against him. The second thing he notices is the lack of Nagito’s on his other side. 

He sits up, gently repositioning the sleeping girl so that she’s now on her back, and blinks hard a few times to clear the familiar sleepy haze from his mind. Their room is dark except for the little pink mushroom nightlight glowing on the bedside table and the barest sliver of yellow light peeking out from beneath the bathroom door. 

Swinging his legs over the side of the bed, he slowly pads over to the bathroom. Hajime tests the handle first, unsurprised when it doesn’t budge, and lets go of it to instead sit on the carpeted floor, pretending he hadn’t heard his lover’s sharp inhalation. 

“Nagito?”

There’s no response. Hajime shifts so his back is resting against the door, heterochromatic eyes fixed on Chiaki as her chest rises and falls steadily. Back in the very beginning, after they escaped the simulation and the memories of her execution were fresh in his mind, he used to sit up in bed just like this every night to watch her breathe, purely content with the fact that she was alive and safe and sleeping next to him. And then Nagito came into the picture, hesitant and broken and perfect for them, and then they were complete. 

It’s maybe ten minutes later when he finally receives a response. Nagito’s voice is hollow, a little hoarse, his low tone sad if not hopeless. “Is Chiaki asleep?” 

“Yeah. Yeah, she’s fine.” He can sympathise with the way the white-haired male lets out a heavy, relieved breath almost immediately. Quick to sink his teeth into any begrudgingly offered opportunity, Hajime then turns his attentions to his boyfriend’s questionable wellbeing rather than his girlfriend’s comfortable snooze. “What about you?”

Nagito laughs softly, a drawn-out note of quivering hysteria in his voice. “I’m doing about as well as someone like me can do, Hajime. I’m sorry for bothering you. If you don’t mind a worthless imbecile like me offering my opinion to someone as great as you, could you please consider going back to sleep? It’s late and you always get up early and I would hate that you interrupted your important sleep cycle for my disgusting self—“ 

“Nagito,” Hajime interrupts. When it comes to his boyfriend, being blunt and straightforward seems to be the only effective method of getting the younger boy to shut up and listen. “Open the door, will you? I want to make sure you’re okay.”

There’s silence, but he can almost hear his partner’s panicked whirlwind of thoughts. Behind his caustic criticisms and cruel jibes and self-depreciating statements along with a rather unhealthy amount of self-loathing, Nagito is really just...a kid who’s been burned by life too many times to trust anymore. They all are, honestly. But that doesn’t mean they have to be alone while suffering.

“If you don’t open the door I’ll just have to sit outside till morning to wait for you. Okay?” He raises his eyebrows despite knowing that his lover can’t see it. If there’s one thing he knows for certain about Nagito it’s that he would never allow Hajime or Chiaki to put themselves through any small amount of stress on his behalf. “It’s no hardship—“ 

Just as he’d expected, the door clicks open swiftly. Nagito’s pale, worn face appears in the doorway, the flickering yellow light from the bathroom flooding out to bathe their bedroom in warm gold. Hajime, safe in the knowledge that Chiaki sleeps like the dead, steps inside to pull Nagito firmly into his arms—his boyfriend lets out a surprised little gasp, still so painfully unused to gentle physical contact, and melts against his chest automatically like a puppy desperate for affection. 

“It was about...when we were ultimate despairs,” Nagito mumbles into his shoulder without needing to be prompted. Hajime can’t help but smile a little, unable to hide his reluctant amusement; of course his selfless boyfriend’s nightmares would be about when he had hurt people and not the numerous terrible things that had been done to him. The brunet runs careful, gentle fingers over Nagito’s arms, pleased when he finds only the fading remnants of past scars, and presses a soft kiss to his partner’s snowy curls. The smaller male smells like a strange mix of strawberries and sandalwood, Chiaki and his’ soaps respectively.

“Let’s go back to bed,” he suggests. Nagito's face scrunches up in distaste, but he obliges, flicking off the bathroom light and letting Hajime lead him to their bed. Nagito snuggles up next to Chiaki, making their girlfriend hum quietly and turn over to bury her face in the white-haired boy’s shoulder in her sleep, and turns hopeful eyes to Hajime, who readily slips under the covers. In the sudden hush, the only sound is of their ceiling fan whirring away. 

“I don’t deserve this.”

Hajime frowns, but Nagito gives him a look and so he just presses his lips together firmly, determined to let his boyfriend make his point before refuting it.

“I don’t deserve what I have,” he repeats, shaking his head slightly. “You, our classmates...you’re all so full of hope. I can see it brimming in your eyes, even now.'' Nagito reaches out to cup his face, grey-green eyes searching, his thumb ghosting over Hajime's cheek, the caress so gentle and so distinctly un-Nagito-like. “Despite everything, you’re still here. Still trying to find your purpose, to help people, to be  _ good.  _ But I’m too broken to be like you. And one day you’ll realise that, you and Chiaki both, and you’ll be sick of having to deal with a maggot as pathetic as me, and then you’ll both leave me. And then…without you two to keep me going...”

“I’ll stop you right there,” Hajime says sharply, feeling ill at the notion and even sicker knowing that the person he loves truly believes that this is something that’s fated to come to pass. Nagito’s eyes grow wide and then abruptly sadden, but before he can jump to any conclusions the reserve course student guides him into a kiss. 

“I think that you’re getting way too ahead of yourself. You’ve gone through enough pain in your life; isn’t it time to stop trying to hold us at arms-length and instead allow us to love you properly? I know it’s hard for you to see that you deserve every good thing you get and more, but. Even if you yourself can’t see it, why don’t you trust Chiaki and I to know that you’re a good person, that you deserve love, that you deserve  _ our  _ love?” 

Nagito quietens. Green eyes etch constellations into the ceiling, gaze distant for a long while. “I trust you,” he murmurs eventually. “I just don’t believe you.” 

Hajime smiles understandingly, rubbing comforting circles into his boyfriend’s side. “Then let us convince you. We’ll spend the rest of our lives convincing you if that’s what it takes, because we love you. Deal?”

The younger huffs, a little exasperated, but more tired, and turns away from him a little. It hurts Hajime to have to see that dullness, that resignation in Nagito’s eyes—he’d take any amount of pain if it meant that he would never have to see Nagito in that much pain again.

“And when you leave me?”

“We won’t leave,” he promises softly, pressing his lips to the other boy’s knuckle. “You don’t believe me now, but you will one day when we still wake up next to you every morning and go to bed with you every night. We won’t leave.”

Nagito doesn’t say anything else, but he presses back against Hajime slightly, tilting his head up with a quiet sigh. It’s silent for a bit. He can see sleep already threatening Nagito’s consciousness, and his own eyelids are about to close when he hears her.

“Hajime’s right,” Chiaki yawns, turning over to fully cuddle into Nagito. Unkempt strands of mauve hair falls over her face, hiding her eyes, and Hajime almost reaches over to push it aside when Nagito does it for him, tucking it behind her ear gently with a fondness he only shows the two of them. Pale pink eyes blink up at them sleepily, and he hears Nagito swallow tight. “We wouldn’t leave.” 

**Author's Note:**

> title is from avicii - heaven
> 
> if u follow me on any of my other fics u’ll know that i’ve had a bit of writer’s block as usual lol but nagito rekindled my desire to write so yeah. i’m sorry if this isn’t up to standard but i wrote this whole thing in like an hour so . 
> 
> as usual, kudos & comments are my lifeblood :)


End file.
